It's a Rum Family Affair
by Geezworld234
Summary: The UCOS team investigate a hold up at a bank and a possible attempted armed robbery with a pensioner thinking it's still WW2 at the helm. Will they be able to solve this rum case and what will this mean for one Hyacinth Bucket? Also, what baring will Sandra's jealously of Gerry's new girlfriend (a short-skirted blonde by the name of Rose) have on the case and their friendship?
1. New Case

_A/N: New Tricks and Keeping up Appearances crossover, despite the shows being about ten years part at least just imagine they are set around the same time. About S4 for NT and post series two for KUA. __**DISCALIMER: I OWN NEITHER OF THESE SHOWS (unfortunately). I do hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Gee :) x**_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late I had to take my mother to the station, she insisted on leaving this morning and then I got side tracked chatting with Strickland about his weekend, when I went to pick up the case files." Sandra Pullman said struggling to balance the mountain of files as she took off her coat. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when neither Jack nor Brian looked up from their computers to offer her a helping hand.

"Don't worry Gerry isn't here yet." Jack said still not looking up at his boss.

"Well where is he? He is twenty minutes late."

"So were you" Brian Lane reminded the Superintendant.

"Yes well I am the boss round here, he would do well to remember that."

"He took some blonde woman home last night, that's why he's late." Brian explained. "After you left the pub to get back to your mum, some woman wearing a short skirt and not much else came in, she was looking for directions to some bloke's flat, needless to say after she met Gerry she didn't find that bloke's place." Brian said, this time actually looking up at Sandra.

"Now why am I not surprised, how old was she?" She asked heading up the white board as it was about time they actually began looking into their newly assigned case.

"Oh, late forties, early fifties?" Jack said hazarding a guess.

"Good god, was she blind as well as desperate?"

"No, I think just the latter; I think she needed someone to make this fella jealous. The man she was looking for was an ex you see, he has just moved to London, with some other woman and I don't think she was too pleased. She seemed like a nice girl though."

"Well Brian, I won't be too pleased if he doesn't get here soon." Sandra said.

"Now why do I feel my ears burnin'" a cockney voice called, as Gerry Standing waltzed up to his desk and sat down, that impish grin still spread wide across his face.

"You're late" Sandra said coolly.

"Yeah, sorry about that Gov'nor, I had a bit of business I needed to attend to."

"And how much was she charging, for this 'bit of business'?" Sandra joked.

"Very funny Sandra, she was actually a really lovely woman." He said smiling as he recalled last night and this morning's events.

"Did she find her boyfriend's new flat?" Jack said unable to let an opportunity of teasing Gerry Standing pass.

"He's her ex, she was going there because- actually I don't know why she was going there." His colleagues all smiled at each other and kept in their laughter as best as they could.

"Right then, ten years ago there was an attempted armed robbery on a bank in Hackney, no money was taken, nor was it demanded. A man, in his late sixties, early 70's is believed to be the culprit, however, witnesses did not see his face as he was wearing a balaclava and an oversized trilby." Sandra said reading from the original case notes. Gerry laughed at this bizarre description.

"Oh it gets better, the man, who was carrying a toy rifle and a bayonet, claimed that the bank had been seized by German paratroopers and he had been sent in by the army to defend it to the last man. He tied the manager up, a Mr. Harold Kissington, saying that he was a traitor to the English and it was he who had sent the Jerries, who had not yet arrived. A little while later there was an altercation outside and the man upped and left, leaving the manager tied to a chair."

"Blimey O'Riley" was all Jack could think to say.

"But if no money was demanded, can it really be classed as an attempted armed robbery?" Gerry asked.

"Well that's what we are here to find out, Gerald."

"So why has this come to light now?"

"Panorama, Brian."

"Eh?"

"Panorama have investigated the security of Britain's banks in the past ten years and this HSBC bank features rather heavily in the programme apparently, but before they can show it Strickland has insisted at least one case of attempted robbery is investigated, and well this one seemed to keep coming to the top of the pile, I thought you might like the challenge of a unique case, it gives you a change to stretch those little grey cells you keep complaining about."

"What I don't get is why the police weren't alerted." Gerry said squinting at the grainy CCTV images of the man holding up the bank.

"Oh they were, just half an hour after the man had gone."

"Helpful" replied Gerry sarcastically.

"Well that's what keeps cropping up in the documentary, which is why we have been drafted in to investigate" Sandra explained.

"Do we know what this altercation outside was about?" Jack thought he better ask seen as he hadn't said anything for a little while.

"Well apparently, according to witnesses, there was a man outside who looked 'like a thug'; he was wearing a vest which 'didn't look like it has been washed for months', faded ripped jeans, trainers and a baseball cap with the initials FH on them. He also had tattoos on his upper and lower arms and looked like he hadn't had a shave for a couple of days."

"Do we have any CCTV images of the man?" Jack asked.

"No the bank's CCTV didn't cover that part of the pavement, there has been a dispute with the owner of the shop next door over who's patch of land it is, so neither of their security systems cover that 'CCTV blind spot', it's hell with the insurance companies, I am told."

"I'm not surprised" Gerry scoffed.

"Do we have names and address of witnesses; I guess that is the only sensible start to all this nonsense." Jack sighed, the prospect of going round and round in circles was already irritating the eldest man.

"Only two, a Mrs. Doris Simpson and a Mr. Jackson Butler, the others were too scared to come forward".

"Great, you had to pick this case didn't you?"

"Less moaning Standing, it was you who said these cases didn't challenge you enough."

"I was joking, I thought even you could understand that, surely by now you know I don't do hard work."

"Yes of course I do Gerry, that's why when Strickland very kindly let me choose which case I wanted UCOS to investigate, I saw this and thought of you." She smiled.

"Well thank you very much."

"Anytime Gerry, Brian what are you doing?"

Brain hadn't been listening for the last five minutes, his brain had gone into over drive, he was riffling through his desk draws, neatly putting various items on his desk as his search turned into a frantic panic.

"BRIAN!" Sandra shouted, hoping that would get his attention.

"What?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Umm no."

"Well at least you are honest she said flatly.

"No I mean yes I am, I was looking for this book Esther got me for me birthday last month" the Northerner replied.

"Does it have any bearing on the case?"

"I think it might, Sandra, you see there are a lot of these sort of cases, I saw a news bulletin about an elderly man not so long ago, from near the Midlands somewhere, he had been arrested for holding up a bus station on account of thinking it was being overrun by Germans, he was wearing a big trilby and had a bugle. It was reported that he fought in the Second World War when he was in his twenties. I became interested in this sort of thing so I researched it, there are many reported cases of this, a lot in the Midlands, you see there was no such thing as post traumatic stress then, you just had to get on with things and this book is all about those war heroes who haven't been able to adjust back to a normal life, even now." He smiled pleased with his information he had locked up away, he knew this sort of thing would come in handy at some point.

"Cheers, Brian, let's have a look at that book, can you see if you can track down that case in the Midlands, even if the description doesn't match it might be a good place to start. Jack you try and track down the two witnesses and Gerry see if you can scout around for the bank manager, I think we may be getting somewhere." Sandra said doing what she did best delegating.

About an hour later Jack and Gerry had done all the tracking down they needed to do and had made several telephone calls that didn't give them any more information than what was already enclosed in the files and written up on the board.

"Any luck?" Sandra said returning from the scene of the crime where she had gone to find out more about the CCTV problems.

"Not really, both Mrs. Simpson and Mr. Butler just gave us the description of the chap outside, their descriptions both match up with the one we've got but they don't remember much else, apart from being scared and confused about the hold up. Neither of them bothered to wait for the police to arrive once the man had gone. Mrs. Simpson said her cats needed feeding and Mr. Butler said he needed to collect his children from school, the incident is believed to have happened around 2:45 on the 5th of March ten years ago." Jack explained.

"What about Mr. Kissington the bank manager, what did he have to say for himself?"

"Not a lot, he was involved in a hit and run, his ex wife ran him over five years ago, as she wanted his cold hard cash. He was in a coma for a long period of time so he doesn't remember much as his memory was damaged, apparently. He seemed to clam up when I showed him the CCTV photos."

"So you don't believe him?" Sandra asked?

"Nah, I wouldn't say that exactly, just he is very embarrassed about the whole security issue and most of these incidents happened on his watch." Gerry explained.

"Well, even so go back to him and get records from his doctors about his memory loss, just to be on the safe side, there must be something he can tell us."

"Right O Gov'nor." He saluted.

"Brian how about you?"

"Here" he said handing a wad of printouts to his boss. "All about the same man in the Midlands, the incidents date back from fifteen years ago to present day. Poor man, I think he needs professional help."

"Cheers Brian, do you think he could be our man in question?"

"I don't know, it is possible, do you want me to get in touch with the Midland's boys, see if I can dig up something?"

"Yes please Brian."

"How did it go at the bank?" Jack asked.

"Bloody hopeless, nobody wanted to help."

Just as Brian was about to pick up the phone it rang, it was the front desk. "Yes, yes that should be fine, I'll tell him, bye."

"Who was that?" Sandra inquired.

"Upstairs, there is a woman wanting to speak with Gerry, she's on her way down now."

Gerry rubbed his hands together with glee.


	2. A Visitor

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. The silhouette of the woman was just visible through the glass on the door; she was above average height as her heels added several inches to her figure. Her hair was big and not short of volume and her skirt could have easily been mistaken for a belt.

"Come in" Sandra called as she moved over to the coffee station.

"Oh, hello, I am looking for Gerry." Her accent was a little rough round the edges, it was of working class origins and it was unclear if she had a northern or a Midland's accent. Despise this she spoke sweetly and with innocence.

Sandra turned round and eyed up the only other woman who had tottered into the room, she had a very pretty face even if it was caked in makeup. Her low-cut glittery silver top, tight black mini skirt, big gold hoop earrings and dark eye make-up suggested to Sandra that the woman hadn't been home since last night.

"Hello Rose, I didn't think I would be seeing you again" he beamed when he clasped eyes on the brassy blonde once more.

Rose giggled flirtatiously, and Brian, Jack and Sandra rolled their eyes once more. Rose looked around the room studying everything, from Brian's AFC Wimbledon poster, to the piles of paperwork poking their way out of Sandra's office. She looked and felt like a fish out of water, she had never seen this side of a police station, she had only seen the front desk when she went to collect her elderly father from police custody each time he wondered off and caused some sort of trouble. Actually, thinking about it Rose had once seen this side of a police station but not in daylight and she hadn't been there for questioning either.

"Oh that reminds me of something me dad might do" she said to no one in particular, pointing at the case board.

"Not that I'm not happy to see yer but what are you doing here, Rose?"

"Well I need to ask a favour" She said batting her eyelashes, which were considerably longer than her skirt.

"Well I am more than happy to help a pretty little bird like you" he winked saucily.

She bit her bottom lip seductively and whispered into his ear: "I need somewhere to stay tonight, I was wondering if I could perhaps bunk up with you again, seen as we had so much fun last time?"

Gerry grinned as his eyes widened, he wasn't going to turn down an offer as forward as that, after all he had enjoyed last night, very much indeed.

"Well I can't see you stuck can I, here take my key, I'll give you directions to my gaff and my number, in case. I'll be back around six and maybe we could go for a bite to eat, get to know each other a little better." He said retrieving a pen from his desk.

"Sounds perfect" she said twirling a small strand of her hair. "I shall look forward to it."

"Here ya are" he said kissing her on both cheeks as he handed her the piece of paper, her violently red, perfectly manicured very long fingernails wrapped tightly around it.

"Oh a gentleman as well" she said returning the kiss, leaving a bright red lipstick stain on his right cheek. "Bye boys nice to see you again, bye Gerry's boss."

"Gerry's boss?" Sandra muttered under her breath but Gerry didn't hear because he was he was transfixed watching Rose's tiny but pert behind sway out of the room.

"So that's who made you late for work then?"

"Yeah, very nice aint she?"

"If you like that sort of thing Gerry." She sighed.

"Awh is the Gov'nor jealous? Well if you hadn't been so quick to leave last night to get back to your mum, I might have taken you home instead" he winked.

"Shut up Gerry, there is work to be done."

"Brian what did the boys in the Midlands say?"

"They are going to send me through all the details now, apparently he is a bit senile and doesn't say much but he lives with his two daughters and son-in-law. There is another two daughters as well. A Mrs. Bucket might be the best bet, she's the eldest of the sisters and is down as the man's next of kin but the lads said if we are going to talk to her we will need all the help we can get." He explained.

"Fantastic, why the hell did I pick this case? Well I guess a trip to the Midlands may be in order, then boys." Sandra said finally getting a sip of her first coffee of the very trying day she was having already.


	3. Getting to Know You

True to his word, Gerry returned home at almost exactly six. He panicked when he couldn't find his keys but remembered he had given them to Rose, something he quickly regretted doing, on account of the endless teasing he had received at work due to the fact here was a copper, well a retired copper, handing out his only set of keys to a woman he picked up in some bar the night before and invited her to make herself at home while he was still at work. In hindsight it was a poor decision but Rose seemed so nice and not the slightest sort of person who would steal from him.

He rang the doorbell and Rose answered, smiling. "Hello, good day?"

"It was alright, could have been better but then again I have had to deal with Sandra in even fouler moods so it was okay, wow you have been busy" he said commenting on the obscene amounts of boutique shopping bags that where lying on his lounge floor.

"Oh them, well I didn't think it was right that I stayed here all day so I went shopping, you see I hadn't a change of clothes as I came to London on a whim, and there was a sale on so what was a girl supposed to do?"

It wasn't until Rose's comment that Gerry had noticed she had changed into a leopard print mini skirt and a sand coloured crop top that showed off her perfectly flat stomach.

"Well you look nice, are you hungry we could go out or I could cook" he suggested.

"I am a bit actually, you cook? I have met some men in my time and you are the first that I have come across who has wanted to cook." She said moving in closer as he joined her on the settee.

"I'll have you know I am a first rate cook, what do you fancy?"

"Oh anything, so long as it isn't bacon sarnies, chips or crisps. I live with me sister you see and her oafish husband only eats that sort of thing and I can't cook and even if I did I would be damned if I am cooking for the likes of Onslow."

"Well if that's the sort of stuff you only eat you have done incredibly well to keep your perfectly sexy figure." He said kissing her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Oh I don't eat at home much, I try and get taken out for dinner as often as I can" she replied, allowing Gerry to undo the few small buttons on her top.

"I thought you wanted to show off your amazing culinary skills, you have already demonstrated that your skills in the bedroom department are well up to scratch" she said shifting her weight so she was sitting on his lap.

"We can have _afters_ first if you prefer" he said undoing her bra in one easy move. Like Rose, Gerry was experienced when it came to sex, he had years of practise notched up against his bedpost and he didn't want to stop anytime soon for fear of losing the skill he apparently had.

"Well I think we had better finish off what you have started" she mumbled through kisses before undoing his belt singled handily, without even having to look.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to get to know me better" Rose said as they both lay there in ecstasy.

"I think after that, I know you very well indeed, cigarette?"

"Ta" she said taking one from the packet and allowing him to light it for her. "Oh that is heaven I haven't had a fag all day. Well I can't deny I think I know you a lot better now too" she exclaimed sucking on her cigarette.

"Good" Gerry said pulling her closer and running his fingers through her hair momentarily. "What time are you going back tomorrow?"

"Oh I don't know my train is an open return so I haven't really given it that much thought, seen as there have been other things on my mind. But don't worry I will leave early so you can get to work, I don't want to make you late twice in a row" she smirked.

"I don't mind but the boss wont she wasn't best pleased this morning."

"Sorry if I got you into trouble, she did seem to be a bit sour about me coming to your office."

"Don't worry about her; she sometimes gets a little jealous when she sees someone having a life outside work. You see her life revolves around her work so other than colleagues she doesn't have that many friends and she is crap at relationships so she gets a bit upset when sees other people enjoying those finer things life offers us." He explained with an assuring smile.

"Sounds a bit like how our Hyacinth is with our Violet over money and social status" Rose added, reaching across Gerry to use the ash tray that was situated on his bedside table. Gerry could have handed it to her but he was enjoying the view too much.

"They are your older sisters right?"

"Oh you remember" she teased.

"I never forget anything that a pretty girl says to me, mainly because it is usually something rude and offensive these days."

"You really pride yourself of being a flatterer don't you?" She said exhaling the smoke for the last time before stubbing it out.

"I do try my best, so go on, we have established I have been listening to you, what you can remember about me?" he winked.

"Well you claim to be Master Chef but you would rather have sex than cook, not that I can blame you, you have four beautiful daughters and three ex-wives who bleed you dry. Why are you still letting them dictate your life? As soon as my divorce came through that was it, never wanted to see the swine again."

"I guess it is for the sake of the girls but now they are grown up the cards the ex wives play in calming my contribution towards their new patio or fitted kitchen for will benefit my little girl won't wash, I can tell you."

"Good for you." Rose said enthusiastically.

They both lay in silence for a several moments.

"Does your boss fancy you?" Rose suddenly said.

"What Sandra?" he laughed "I strongly doubt it, what made you ask that?"

"Well she just kept looking at me like I was a piece of dirt or something; it was the same look I usually get from the wife of one of my gentleman friends. I didn't appreciate it, I can tell you."

"Oh I am sure she didn't mean it, she had a bad day what with her mother, a trying first day on a new case and she doesn't really like people coming down to the office."

"She fancies you alright." Rose replied.

"Do you think?"

"Oh I know so and there is no need for you to be smirking like that Gerry Standing, well not until I've gone home, tomorrow."

"When does your train ticket expire?"

"Not for a couple of weeks I don't think, why?"

"Well if you wanted, you could always stay another night or two" he said into her ear.

Rose laughed "oh and what makes you think I have that much spare time?"

"Well you told me you sell jewellery door-to-door and get paid on commission, so unless you were lying to me..."

"I seem to have told you quite a lot haven't I. Well yes that is true and I don't suppose it would harm to stay another night, our Dais is much better at looking after father than I am." She replied.

"Good, then I can cook for you and really get to know you. Only I might have to go to the Midlands tomorrow so will you be okay to keep yourself amused tomorrow until I get back?"

"Fine with me, there's a few galleries I want to visit and I really should actually do what I came here for. What's taking you the Midlands?"

"Oh a possible lead or information regarding our latest case."

"I see, what kind of case is it?" the blonde inquired.

"A potential armed robbery and hold up at a bank ten years ago."

"Your job sounds fascinating, maybe if I had bothered to go to school more often or didn't spend the little time I was there staring at the dishy geography teacher Mr. Basington-White, I may have made something of my life." There was a slight touch of regret in her voice.

"But then you wouldn't have met me" he said kissing her once more.

"True" she smiled. "My life isn't that bad really, it just could have been better."

"Well I can't change what has already happened but I can make tonight even better" he growled pulling the duvet over the both of them.

"Oh Gerry!" Cried a more than satisfied Rose.


	4. Works Outing

The next morning Gerry and Rose were woken by Gerry phone vibrating loudly on the bedside table, causing the bed to shake.

"Who the hell is it at this time of the bloody morning?" Gerry moaned when he saw it was only just gone six, according to his clock. Rose rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Sandra this better be good, it's six o'clock in the morning! Right no, I'll be there. Yes Sandra. Bye."

"Have you been summoned?" Rose said as she yawned and stretched.

"Yeah, Sandra wants to leave at half eight so we are in Coventry for nine."

"Oh, I'm not too far away from Coventry" Rose said.

"Fancy comin' with us?" he said pulling a couple of towels out of the wardrobe.

"Ha, I don't think your boss would like that."

"Maybe not, make sure you keep the bed warm for me babe, I'm going for a shower."

* * *

Once Gerry had said goodbye to Rose he got into his beloved stag and drove to the Met. He found Jack, Brian and Sandra congregated in the virtually empty car park. Jack and Brian looked tired and Sandra looked impatient.

"You're late" she said knocking on his window.

"Yeah, I'm sorry the traffic was a nightmare" he lied as he spent a little too much time in the shower after Rose nipped into the bathroom to use the loo.

"What traffic?" Sandra said as he got out of his car.

"Well are we going then? Shotgun front seat" Gerry said, changing the subject.

"Brian's already called it" Sandra replied.

"No I haven't" came Brian's sleepy response.

"Oh brilliant, I can keep you company Gov'nor" he beamed jumping into the passenger seat.

"Do you mind if I sit behind the passenger, I like to be able to see the person who's driving" Brian said to Jack.

"But you don't drive, Brian."

"Oh for god's sake get in" Sandra yelled "we are late as it is."

"Does this Hyacinth know we are coming?" Jack asked.

"I don't know I left a voice on her answer machine, the very shrill voice said it was the Bouquet residence, not Bucket so your friend in the Midlands better have given you the correct details, Brian." Sandra replied.

"Rose, has a sister called Hyacinth" was Gerry's contribution to the conversation.

"Rose and Hyacinth, what were her parents, gardeners?" Jack joked.

"Do you know I never thought of it like that, she has two other sisters too Violet and a Dais, I never connected the dots" Gerry added.

"Is it serious between you and Rose, Gerry? You seem pretty smitten with her" Brian inquired, pointing out the obvious.

"Of course it isn't serious Brian, he's known her all of two minutes" Sandra cut in rather too sharply for Gerry's liking.

"I have known her for two days as it goes and I really like her, I've managed to get her to extend her trip so hopefully we will become better acquainted before she goes back home" he smiled.

"I am actually impressed you know so much about her already" Sandra said.

"Why do you women just think that all we men are interested in sex? If you must know I'm going to cook for Rose tonight so we can get to know each other even better."

"I didn't think that she was the type of girl to actually want to get to know a man." Sandra quipped.

"Oi, you don't know Rose, she is really nice, and she is actually really vulnerable I think, the short skirts and skimpy tops are just a front."

"If you say so Gerry, now can we chat about something other than your latest floozy?" Sandra said raising her voice in frustration.

"Someone's jealous" Jack whispered to Brian, who nodded in agreement.


	5. Bucket or Bouquet?

The birds were singing when they pulled up to Mrs. Bucket's (or was it Bouquet?) house, it was surprising warm for this early in February and the neighbourhood seemed very quiet and respectable.

"Oh it's started" Sandra said nodding towards number 23, across the road where the net curtains began to twitch. "Seen as it has taken almost two and a half hours to get here, Gerry and Brian see if you can find anything out from the neighbours, see what they know about Hyacinth's father. And then we can see the other sisters later on. Jack and I will talk to Mrs. Bucket."

Gerry followed Brain to the house on the right of the Bucket's and rang the bell. A middle aged woman answered quickly and flashed them a pleasant smile, she anxiously peered over the wall to her neighbour's home before letting the gentlemen inside.

Sandra and Jack had to wait a little longer. When the door finally opened a brunette woman, a little older than the lady she lived next door to, stood facing the detectives. "Yes" she said shrilly.

"Mrs. Bucket?" Before Sandra could show the lady her warrant card the door violently swung back in their faces.

"Someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning" Jack said. Sandra nodded and poked the doorbell once more, already sick of the over the top, exaggerated chimes the doorbell provided.

"I knew it would be one of those areas from the moment the first curtain began to twitch" she said to Jack who laughed in agreement.

A weary looking man, whose stretched grey cardigan was buttoned up wrong, came to the door this time. "Umm, it's actually Bouquet" he said rather with a rather embarrassed tone of voice.

"Oh" Sandra said, edging closer towards the front door, inviting herself inside.

"Try again" Mr. 'Bouquet' said, smiling rather awkwardly before closing the door to.

"It's going to be one of those days, I can sense it" Jack said.

"You are not the only one" Sandra said ringing the bell once more.

The woman appeared again.

"Mrs. Bouquet?" Sandra asked flashing a false smile.

"Yes, I am" the woman said returning the smile, looking satisfied.

"Detective Superintendant Pullman, this is Jack Halford, we are from the Metropolitan's Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad. We are here to ask you some questions about your father."

The woman's eyes widened in horror, she frantically peered out of the door to make sure there were no passersby or that Mrs Barker-Finch from number 23 wasn't watching out of her window.

She quickly ushered the pair of them in taking Sandra's ID badge from her and inspecting thoroughly against the light, she withdrew a dust cloth from her pocket and began vigorously polishing it before handing it back to her. Sandra and Jack stared at each other, bemused.

"Now what has daddy done this time? I hope you aren't keeping that noble old man prisoner" she cried overdramatically.

"Hyacinth calm down, they are from London they said they worked on unsolved crimes" the man replied placing an assuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Would either of you like a cup of tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee please" they both replied. The man smiled helpfully; clearly he was used to all this commotion.

"Not out of my Royal Doulton with the hand painted periwinkles, Richard that is for i_nvited_ guests only."

"Yes dear" the man sighed.

"Well I suppose you better go through" she said unenthusiastically "but before you do please wipe your shoes before you take them off, I have only just polished my herringbone woodblock and do remember not to brush up against my walls, I can't abide strangers brushing up against my walls."

Sandra and Jack reluctantly obeyed and went through to the grand lounge being very careful praying they didn't touch a thing.

"Now what is the purpose of your visit?" Hyacinth demanded.

"Well, we are looking into what was believed to be an attempted armed robbery at a London bank ten years ago Mrs. Buck- Bouquet" Sandra said quickly remembering it was not Bucket judging by the appalling face being pulled by Hyacinth as she spoke.

"Well what has this got to do with my daddy?" She asked in rather a worried tone.

"Well you see the culprit is believed to have been in his late sixties, possibly early seventies, we are unsure as he wore a balaclava and an oversized trilby, he claimed he was defending the bank to the last man as it was to be taken by German paratroopers, the man thought the bank manager was a spy and traitor so he tied him up. The reason why were are here is because we understand your father has been involved in similar incidents like this for a number of years-"

"He has not!" She cried interrupting Sandra "Daddy may be a little strange and a touch senile but he is not a bank robber, I will not have you insinuating that my daddy robs banks."

"We aren't insinuating anything Mrs. _Bouquet _we just would like to know if your father visited London around ten years ago, you see the culprit had a toy rifle and a bayonet and according to police reports it sounds very similar to an incident involving your father not too far from here, a few weeks ago." Sandra explained.

"Well I-I don't know he lives with my sister Daisy, she likes to pretend she is poor due to the startling rise in burglaries these days you will have to ask her. I don't see daddy all that much as when he comes here he slops his cocoa and breaks Sheridan's toys, he's my son you know, he's doing ever so well at university." She said thrusting a photo of an angelic looking boy in Sandra's lap.

"Very nice" she said without any feeling.

"Do you know anyone who may have accompanied your father to London, we are trying to trace down a man wearing an unwashed vest, faded blue ripped jeans, he was wearing battered trainers and a baseball cap with the letters FH on, he also had tattoos on his upper and lower arms and didn't look like he had used a razor that week." Jack tired.

Hyacinth looked startled at this description. "No I do not know anyone of the sort" she said sounding offended.

Her panic was cut short by the ringing of the telephone.

"Hyacinth, it's your sister Daisy on the telephone" Richard said as he came into the room.

"Thank you Richard, do get these people their coffee, they have a long drive back to London and I expect they want to be getting back soon.

* * *

"Daisy dear, what is it?" she asked picking up her white slim line telephone with automatic last number redial facility.

"Do I know where Rose is? Of course I don't know where Rose is. She's missing? Daisy, Rose is a grown woman she has being coming and going from gentlemen's houses for as long as I can remember, but why are you worried about her this time? She's gone to London? But why should she want to have gone there? Oh I see, to attend to some unfinished business with an old boyfriend. Look Daisy dear, I wouldn't worry; Rose is more than capable of looking after herself. Right now we have more pressing matters than worrying about where Rose is to deal with. The Metropolitan Police are here they have been asking questions about daddy, yes daddy, they think he was responsible for defending a bank from German paratroopers equipped with a rifle and a bayonet ten years ago. Yes, well look Daisy; I will ring you later dear, yes. Give my love to daddy, how is he this morning? Oh he's gone out; well make sure that he comes back wont you dear, I think I would die if anything happened to that brave old man. Goodbyeeeee."

* * *

"Rose, Daisy and Hyacinth now that is too much of a coincidence" Sandra said to Jack referring to Mrs. 'Bouquet's' rather loud conversation with her sister as she pieced it together with what Gerry had told her in the car, about 'his' Rose.

"And this Rose has gone to London to look up an ex" Jack commented.

"So Gerry's latest fancy woman could be the daughter of the prime suspect, Oh Gerry, you sure know how to pick them" Sandra smiled to herself.

"Do you think we ought to tell him?"

"Nah I wouldn't, not yet, not until we are sure it's the same Rose" she replied wickedly.

"Well if it all goes tits up you are taking the wrap."

"With pleasure, she's no good for him anyway."

"And how would you know, this is the chirpiest I have seen Gerry for a while" Jack reasoned.

"I know that's why she's no good for him; he gets on my nerves when he is in one of his unbearable 'life is a cabaret' moods. Anyway Jack it won't last she's got to come back here hasn't she to the sister from hell." Jack laughed at her actuate comment about Hyacinth 'Bouquet'.

"I hope Gerry and Brian are doing better than us." He replied as Richard came in carrying the coffee tray.

"Here you are, sorry about all this."

"Not to worry, listen we are a bit pushed for time I don't suppose you could give us the address of where your father-in-law lives could you?" Sandra asked adding milk to her freshly grounded premium coffee.

"Of course, but if anyone should ask you didn't get it from me." He said tapping the end of his nose.

"Right" said Jack burning his tongue on his hot coffee.

"I am so sorry about that, sister talk, my sister does like to ring me and keep me up to date with what is going on with the family bless her, I am sorry I can't be anymore help, please make sure when you leave if anyone asks don't tell them who you really are, I do so hate being the centre of attention round here." The woman said not all that convincingly.

"Right, well your husband is just giving us some directions so we will be out of your hair momentarily" Jack responded.

"Oh good, Richard is ever so helpful bless his heart, I won't see you out, do remember not to brush up against my walls as you leave, goodbye." She called as they swiftly abandoned their coffee, desperate to get out of this mad house.

"Thanks for the coffee we will be in touch" Sandra said to Richard as they left."

"Well I have never had a visit like that one before."

"I don't think anyone has Jack, and to think we may have to come back" Sandra shuddered.


	6. Meeting the Neighbours

Brian and Gerry had a considerably better time next door. The homeowner was a woman called Elizabeth Warden and her brother, an Emmet Hawksworth lived with her due to losing his house in a very bitter divorce. There was no treading on eggshells, fearing that they would brush up against the walls. They all enjoyed a nice cup of coffee and Elizabeth had no worries about spilling it as without a domineering Hyacinth her nerves were intact. Emmet had enjoyed the conversation with an excited Brian about famous composers and telling him all about his amateur operatic society. Brian explained that he was disappointed they weren't closer as his wife Esther, had a lovely singing voice and would enjoy the society very much. Of course the thing Emmet Hawksworth enjoyed the most was informing the UCOS boys all about Hyacinth and her 'funny father.'

"Oh isn't it obvious, it is bound to be him, last week her sister came around when the _Bucket's _were out and it turned out their father had dug a trench in his own garden and kept a poor old dear prisoner as he thought she was a German, how many of those nutters are there around?" Emmet scoffed.

"Emmet, you can't say that, you don't have any evidence that Hyacinth's father was involved n this, but it does sound familiar, I have to admit" was his sister's response.

"Actually there are quite a few people of a certain age that played their part in World War Two that have been reported to behave a little... oddly shall we say" Brian began.

"Hmpf a little oddly, you clearly haven't met the old devil." Emmet scoffed.

"Well because post traumatic stress disorder wasn't really commonplace back then there has been no help provided to our veteran war heroes, there's been a whole book published on it." Brian explained.

"Oh, well you still ought to pay him a visit, and then you will see what I mean." Emmet sighed, sipping the last of his coffee.

"Does Mrs Bucket's father wonder off a lot?" Gerry asked.

"Oh yes, so I believe, not a week goes by without Hyacinth's family stopping by to ask her to help try and find him before he does any damage to himself or someone else. But she only seems to help if she really has to." Elizabeth explained.

"Would you describe him as unstable?" Gerry asked, in hope of getting a bigger picture of the man who was fitting nicely into the frame.

"Well I wouldn't say unstable as such, I think he is a bit mixed up by the sounds of things bless his soul. I don't think they can always get his medication right but Hyacinth doesn't really like to talk about it as she worries it will affect her reputation."

"Oh come off it Liz, the man needs serious help." Her brother added.

"Well thank you very much for your time, you have been very helpful" Gerry said placing his china cup on the tray that sat on top of the coffee table "Come on Brian" Gerry said getting to his feet.

"Not at all" Liz replied showing them to the door.

"Can I ask you something?" Emmet pondered.

"Yes, of course" Brian asked pulling on his 'lucky coat.'

"Have you been round to see Her Majesty next door yet?"

"The Gov'nor's there now" Gerry replied.

"Oh she won't like that one bit" Emmet laughed "at least you two got off lightly" he said as he watched them walk down the drive.

"Goodbye" Liz said waving; she stayed outside the house as the officers leaving Hyacinth and Richard's home were also leaving.

She watched the blonde woman drive away; Elizabeth assumed she was the Detective Superintendent Gerry had been telling them about. As soon as the car disappeared out of sight her neighbour emerged.

"Oh hello Elizabeth, just some old friends popping in, she is very high up in the Metropolitan Police you know, she was in the area and promised to pop in and see us." Hyacinth said not wanting Elizabeth to now the real reason Sandra had come visiting.

"Oh really" her neighbour said politely.

"How funny, you see two of our friends from the Met's Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad have just been to visit us" Emmet said never being able to turn down an opportunity to wind up Mrs. 'Bouquet.'

"Oh really, how funny" she said braving a false smile "do excuse me" she said looking more than a trifled worried as she fiddled with her string of pearls that were around her neck.

"Goodbye Hyaca-" Elizabeth managed before her neighbour had bolted back indoors.

"Whatever next" Emmet muttered as he and his sister retreated back inside.


	7. Metting the Family

"I see now why that person warned you about talking to her" Jack said to Brian.

"Was she really as bad as we heard from the neighbours?" Gerry inquired.

"Probably a whole lot worse" Sandra sighed "I just dread to think what the rest of her family are like."

"Well we soon shall know" Gerry teased.

Sandra turned onto the council estate, as Gerry navigated her around the concrete maze using Richard's scribbles that apparently were directions.

"So is the name Bucket or Bouquet?" Jack asked.

"I actually have no idea, it is spelt Bucket and the neighbours said it is only her who insists on pronouncing it Bouquet" Brian answered.

"From what that guy, Emmet said she likes to appear to be superior" added Gerry.

"You can say that again" Sandra said turning onto the street where Daisy lived. "Well she sure does a good impression of pretending to be poor, look at the lengths she has gone to." She said sarcastically.

"Oh they are rather poor, Hyacinth thinks it does nothing for her image so she makes out her sisters pretend to be poor" Brian said.

"It's that one, with the broken gate, the masking tape holding the glass on the door together and that rusty old car sat on the front." Gerry said pointing to it.

"I'm going to have to park at the end of the road as there is no space" replied Sandra.

Getting out of the car she did worry for a split second if it was safe leaving her car here but then again she had visited much rougher areas whilst out on enquiries.

She stepped over the broken gate which was lying on the drive way, Sandra sighed as she eyed up the state of the front garden, it was littered with beer cans, crisp packets, cigarette ends, bits of the old car and a shaggy looking dog leant out of the car window to say hello.

Brain's day was made when he saw the black dog whose fur was fading to grey, suggesting that the animal was getting a bit long in the tooth. "Hello there, what's your name then?" He said in that voice humans seem to think is appropriate to use only when talking to animals.

"Leave it Brian that thing looks riddled with fleas" Sandra said in a disgusted tone. She rapped on the door and heard a warm voice acknowledge she was aware there were guests on her doorstep.

"Are you Daisy?" She tried handing the woman her ID badge "If it is not too much trouble could we ask you and your father a few questions."

"Yes I was expecting you, our Hyacinth told me you had been asking around about father, come in." The woman look plain and dowdy, her large baggy t-shirt, jogging bottoms and dark circles under her unmade up eyes suggested that unlike her sister she wasn't one with keeping up appearances. She was considerably larger than her sister and her greying blonde hair gave the impression she had a life of hardship resulting her in looking older than her years. "I am afraid father has gone to the over sixties, me husband's gone to collect him, once he's been to the bookies and stopped off at the pub. Can I offer you a cuppa tea?" She asked flashing them a friendly smile.

"Yes please, all with milk, two with sugar" Sandra said as they all moved into the small very messy living room.

"Please sit down; I am sorry about the mess, we don't really have visitors." She said moving into the kitchen "oh I have to apologise the only clean mugs we've got are chipped, is that okay" Daisy called.

"It's fine" Sandra said swallowing hard as she wriggled in an attempt to get comfy on the settee which was falling apart drastically.

"I think I am going to wait outside with the dog" Brian said "this house really isn't OCD friendly."

"Make yourself useful Brian have a chat with some of the neighbours, Gerry go with him make sure he stays out of trouble." Sandra replied.

"You don't want him to find out do you" Jack replied when they had left. "Better cancel the two teas with sugar" Jack called out.

"No I don't" Sandra replied pacing the empty beer cans and rolled up copy of Elle magazine that were stuffed at the back of the couch, onto the floor.

"Our Hyacinth says you are here about a bank robbery in London ten years ago" Daisy said handing Jack and Sandra their very cracked mugs of tea.

"Thank you" replied Sandra unsure if it was actually safe to drink.

"Sort of" she explained and went into full detail about the case.

"Ah, I see why here was your first point of call what with father having done stuff like this before but you must understand he hasn't really been with it since he came back from the war, this is how we have always known him to act, and it got worse when my mother died 30 years ago. You must understand he is a gentle, kind man, he doesn't know what he is doing, we try and control him with his pills but they seem to work one day and not the next. And as me and our Rose take it in turns to give him his pills sometimes one of us forgets or thinks the other has given them to father."

"We aren't here to judge" Jack said offering her a reassuring smile "We just need to get to the bottom of what happened. Can you remember if your father went to London ten years ago around the beginning of March?"

The woman who was probably not a lot younger than Sandra but looked so much older, paused to consider the question seriously. "You know I can't remember we have so much trouble with father and what with his disappearances they all sort of roll into one."

"Don't worry" Sandra said flashing her a more genuine smile, out of the sister she had met she liked the one she was talking to now the best.

"Our Rose keeps diaries; she may have something written down about it." She finally replied.

"Would she mind if we took a look?" Jack tired.

"She might do, our Rose doesn't really live the kind of life you want to read about, saying that she did once attempt to write her memoirs but quickly gave up on account of being unable to spell 'memoirs'."

Sandra stifled a laugh, if she was taking about the same Rose as she had come to know that came as no surprise.

"Still if it helps you and father I am sure she wouldn't mind, she isn't in at the moment, the last I heard was she had gone to London to see an old gentleman friend, I hope she rings me soon, I do worry about her. I will have a look now for those diaries."

"Thank you" Sandra replied.

"I think you are right" Jack said once Daisy's footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"What about?"

"It being the same Rose and Gerry's fancy woman."

"I told you it was, I would have put money on it; best not tell Gerry yet though."

"You're the boss" he replied not wanting to get involved.

Not long later Daisy returned with a small pink book. "I can't find much I am afraid, her room is locked but I found this with some of the things that are kept in father's wardrobe, our Rose has so much stuff and there isn't room for it."

"What does it say?" Inquired Sandra.

"3rd of March spent the weekend at Boris', Daisy phoned father missing again, asked if I had seen him, told her no. Boris took me to dinner then met Mr Hillsop at the George Hotel at least he knows how to treat a lady. 4th of March got home late that night, ache all over, Our Daisy seemed low father still missing and Onslow has gone to some bookies thing down south with Bruce as our Violet refused to go, don't say I blame her, like our Bruce most bookies I know are swines but at least they don't wear flamenco frocks, Bruce does look awful in that dress." Daisy read aloud.

"Is Onslow your husband?"

"Yes he is, inspector" she replied dreamily, it was clear that she was still smitten when it came to her husband.

"Can you remember where abouts down south he went? Sandra asked.

"Umm actually I think it was near London but it's so long ago."

"Do you know if he met your father there?" she tried.

"No I don't I'm sorry, I don't know when he's going to be back, you are more than welcome to stay and wait for him" she offered.

"It's okay we better get going, we have a long drive back, here's my card, can you get your husband to ring me sometime tomorrow please?" Sandra said extracting a card from her jacket pocket.

"Of course, thank you for your time, I must say it was a lot easier talking to you than your sister" Sandra said as she stepped into the dark, grubby hallway.

"Oh thank you, best not go boasting about that to our Hyacinth, she likes to be regarded as being the best at everything."

"So I gathered. Goodbye" Sandra said.

"Bye" Jack said to Daisy, who said it back in return.

* * *

"Any luck?" Gerry called, throwing his cigarette end into the bushes.

"Maybe, we might be able to place Mrs. Bucket's brother-in-law at the scene of the crime, he was in or near London on a bookies convention type thing the day of the incident, he isn't in but she's going to get him to call us tomorrow" she explained. "How did you two get on?"

"Same stories as we have heard, he's an unstable old man who needs proper help, thinks there is still a war on and seems to have a reputation for chasing the ladies around here." Gerry replied.

"Right, let's stop off at a pub for lunch go back to the office, explain to Strickland why we still haven't got anything concrete and call it a day and get a drink as it will at least four by the time we hit London." Sandra said unlocking the car and pulling down the driver's seat so Brian and Jack could clamber in the back.

"Would it be okay if I invited Rose to join us at the pub tonight, she's been on her own all day and doesn't know anyone in London" Gerry asked politely.

"What about that ex boyfriend of hers?" Sandra said looking into the rear view mirror, before signalling to turn off the council estate.

"I don't mind" Brain said, "she seems very nice and it's nice to see you smiling"

"I agree" Jack said to partly because it was true but also as he knew it would wind Sandra up.

"Ah thanks guys, I know you wouldn't think it to look at her but I actually think she is different to all the woman I have been with before, she seems so much deeper and she has a great outlook on life. Are sure that's okay with you Gov'nor, is she joins us?"

"I suppose so Gerry" she sighed.

"Cheers Guv, I am sure once you get to know her you will love her almost as much as I do" he grinned.

"I don't think I would go that far Gerry."

"I know you don't think much of her but it means a lot that you are prepared to sit at the same table as her and make small talk for me; it means a lot to know you care."

"Don't push things Gerald" she smiled, it wasn't until now she realised she had perhaps been a little hard on Gerry when he actually hadn't done anything wrong, but that didn't mean she would looking forward to spending the evening with Rose.


	8. A Very Public Showdown

Despite Sandra's endless attempts to get Robert Strickland to join them at the pub (she knew that would annoy Gerry no end) he tuned to offer down as he was going out with his children Hermione and Rufus. "I'm taking them bowling and then for a pizza, I haven't seen them in a while so I can't make it I'm afraid Sandra, have a good evening and I will be there next time" was what her boss had told her.

The UCOS team made their way to their local haunt and took up their usual table. To Sandra's relief Rose was yet to arrive. Before Rose came teetering in on her skyscraper heels, the team talked about the usual stuff, Gerry made her laugh, Jack moaned about the case and Brian gave them some interesting facts about his new obsession, bird watching. It was as if the likes of Rose had never existed to Sandra.

"Here she is" Gerry beamed as Rose came trotting through the door.

She was wearing a tiny black, strapless dress, with heels to match and not much more. "Oh this is a nice welcome" she said smiling coyly as Gerry kissed her before pulling out a chair for her, so she was sat opposite him and next to Sandra.

"Nice to see you all again" she said, her blue eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Sandra.

Sensing this could get awkward Brian replied; "likewise."

"So how was the Midlands?" She asked, directing her attention and her foot onto Gerry.

"Fine" said Jack.

"Interesting" was Brian's interpretation of the trip.

"Not too bad" Gerry smiled as Rose's foot ran up and down his inner thigh, reducing him to a jelly-like state.

"Well I thought it was pretty terrible" Sandra interjected.

"Ignore her" Gerry mouthed, Rose just rolled her eyes, she knew Sandra didn't like her and Rose had tried to get along with her the best she could but now she had enough.

"So how's your day been gorgeous?" He asked Rose who was subconsciously pulling at the ends of her tight curls so they rolled up even more tightly.

"Not too bad, I went into town had a look around, finished that bit of unfinished businesses I came here to do and that was about it. Oh that reminds me" she said fishing into her little black bag, she handed Gerry a packet of cigarettes still wrapped in their film. "I hope you don't mind I used your telephone before I came out to let our Dais know where I was, so I got you these to make up for the call." She smiled.

"Oh babe you shouldn't have done, there was no need" he said taking them from her and reaching across the table to kiss her hand as he did, revelling in how much this was clearly rubbing Sandra up the wrong way.

"Christ its only cigarettes" Sandra muttered under her breath, deliberately ensuring it was loud enough for Rose to hear. If truth be told Rose hadn't bothered as she never bought cigarettes herself, she always 'borrowed' them off her brother-in-law, Onslow as she found them so expensive. Still, it was the thought that counts and Gerry had no reason to know otherwise.

"Oh I see everyone is without a drink, let me get these" Rose smiled, ironing the creases out of her dress with her hands, as she stood up.

"Thank you" Sandra said without meaning.

"I'll give you a hand babe, seen as I know what this motley crew drink." Gerry said escorting her to the bar with both his hands wrapped tightly around Rose's tiny, delicate waist.

Sandra made a loud tutting noise in disapproval as she glanced around to see Gerry's hand was wandering further down Rose's behind than her hemline.

"Just what does he see in her, I have a good mind to let him know about-"

"Sandra" Jack warned.

"Let him know about what?"

"Oh nothing, Brain" Sandra said folding her arms in despair.

"No go on, I can keep a secret" he pleaded; he hated to be left out of anything.

"Just she has history of stringing along more than one man at a time."

"How do you know that?"

"An educated guess, Brian" she replied.

"Oh, well to be fair you don't know that and anyway how many times have we seen Gerry have more than one women on the go, maybe we should tell her that."

"The man has a point" Jack interjected.

"But Gerry is our friend; don't you think we ought to warn him?" She tried.

"Against what? Sandra, Gerry is big enough and ugly enough to look after himself, I know you aren't going to like this but you are going to have to stop acting like a jealous wife."

"I'm not acting like a jealous wife, Jack" she bit back.

"Maybe not the wife part but you are jealous."

"Alright so what if I am, how come it's always Gerry who seems to be getting a decent shag?" she asked sourly.

"I take it your third date with Paul from forensics didn't end well."

"It was a disaster Jack and now I have to sit here and watch Gerry play happy families with his little tart, whom he has only known a few days."

"The novelty will soon wear off, you'll see." Jack reasoned.

Gerry came back to the table clutching his phone, "It's Caitlin Guv, do you mind helping Rose with the drinks while I get this?"

"No, my pleasure" she said a little more upbeat than before but it still wasn't believable.

"Cheers Gov'nor" he said heading outside to chat to his daughter.

She headed over to the bar where Rose was chatting to the man tending the bar. "Gerry said I should come and help you" she interrupted.

"Thanks very much" Rose said aggressively.

"I wouldn't take that tone with me, _love_" Sandra quipped back.

"Um, I will take whatever tone I like with you, thank you very much, it seems to be perfectly fine for you to look at me like a piece of dirt and speak to me like I am lower than you." Rose spat.

"Oh that's because you are, why don't you do us all a favour and crawl back under the gutter you came from." Sandra wasn't in the mood for this.

"You don't know the first thing about me, lady but that's the trouble with you career bitches, you think you are so above everyone else and yet here you are making yourself feel better by attacking strangers and sniffing around other people's blokes."

"I don't think you can call someone you jumped into bed with, not knowing anything about them _your bloke_." Sandra said grinding her teeth in anger.

"All I am saying is that you shouldn't take it out on me just because you aren't getting any" Rose said keeping her cool a lot better than Sandra, she demonstrated this by sticking her nose in the air as she turned her face away.

"All **I am** saying is go back the Midlands, with grotty little house and your over bearing sister and leave Gerry alone, he's my friend and I won't have him being hurt by the likes of some middle aged slapper, who's way past it." Sandra shouted causing Brian and Jack to look their way.

"What did you say about me sister?" Rose fought back, Sandra was right but Rose wouldn't let someone like Sandra insult her eldest sister. She had heard even worse insults when it came to herself so that didn't bother her; it was jibes at her family that really angered Rose.

"You heard."

"Have you been checking up on me?"

Sandra shrugged "It wasn't planned but hopefully Gerry will see you for what you really are."

Rose's face turned to blood red in pure anger (not that it was visible through the endless layers of foundation she was wearing), she picked up Sandra's large glass of wine and threw it right in the face of the Detective Superintendant.

"You are going to regret that" Sandra yelled blinking as the dry white wine stung her eyes, she fumbled around and found a full pint glass which she threw over where Rose had been standing in defence.

"Sandra what the hell was that for?!" A cockney voice said in Rose's place.

"Gerry, I-I thought Rose was standing there." She quickly explained.

"So I see, Jesus Sandra! I asked you to help her with the drinks not throw them at her." He said wiping his beer stained brow.

"She started it" Sandra cried.

"Yeah and I don't blame her, the way you have been treating her isn't on. Come on Rose, let's go home" he said angrily, he had seen Sandra rage before, plenty of times but nothing like this. Jealously really didn't suit Sandra Pullman he thought.

Rose, who had seen Sandra's pint pouring actions coming a mile off (thanks to experience of the many showdowns she had with the wives of her gentleman friends), quickly returned to their table where Brian and Jack had been keeping her company.

"I'll see yer tomorrow" Gerry said sighing, leading Rose out of the establishment.

Sandra still stood at the bar, frozen and humiliated, it appeared Sandra Pullman had well and truly met her match when it came to Rose.


	9. Aftermath

"That woman is unbelievable" Rose said throwing her bag onto the coffee table, in that endearing overdramatic way of hers.

"Mm" Gerry responded, Rose noticed all the way back he seemed a little down.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, helping him take off his jacket which now smelt like a Felspar's Brewery.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just thought Sandra would behave a bit more grown up than that, what with her my friend and all" he said taking off his shirt and dumping the cotton bundle into the washing machine.

"Some friend, seriously though I think she does care, she cares enough to have some of her officers check me out, apparently." Rose said taking off her stilettos.

"What, she told you this?"

"Well, not in so many words but she seemed to know a bit about me, where I live, what my oldest sister is like."

"I'll kill 'er tomorrow"

"Gerry don't make things difficult for yourself, I can handle Sandra don't you worry."

"You shouldn't have to" he sighed.

"Look it is my fault this all kicked off, I hadn't come down to your office or even copped off with you that night, you wouldn't be in this mess." Reasoned Rose.

"I don't know why she gets so jealous and overacts"

"Because she is a typical woman that's why Gerry, if she's like me she will love a bit of drama every time it heads her way. It's how it is I'm afraid. Forget about it until the morning, go and get changed and let's order a takeaway, get a bottle of wine and have a cosy night in, lord know we need it." She suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" he said pulling her into a passionate kiss. Rose seemed to be just the tonic for this evening.

* * *

The couple woke up to the sound of Gerry's alarm the next morning.

"Well today is going to be fun" he groaned.

"Just don't go" Rose said stretching.

"I can't do that; Sandra would well and truly have my guts for garters."

"Phone in sick, they won't want you in if you are ill"

"Nah she won't believe that excuse for a second, not after last night."

"I'm not saying she would, but I think you both need a bit of space away from each other today."

"Yes we do but that won't happen."

"If you want it to happen just do it, life's too short to be at the beck and call of others all the time" she said wearing her best seductive smile.

"But she's my boss."

"Exactly she's your boss not your wife, who told her she could dictate your private life? She clearly loves her job too much if she uses police resources to checkout who it is you are seeing."

"You have a point there."

"So what do you say about a day of recklessness, let's go out and live a little." Rose fluttered her eyelashes, a tried and tested method of persuasion.

"Ummm as much as I would love to I should really go to work."

"Half the day then" she tried. "Come on let's go out this morning and you can go back to the office this afternoon and just tell them that you felt better." She smiled sweetly.

"Deal, on one condition" he returned to seductive smile.

"Go on"

"You stay at least another night."

"Oh Gerry you drive yourself a hard bargain but deal" she said her eyes sparkling as she never thought he would ask. Despite all the trouble with Sandra, Rose was loving her time in London, even though Gerry was a fair bit older than herself, he was fun, nice, good company and very attentive. None of her other gentleman friends had ever managed to hold down all of these qualities before.


	10. Back to Work

"Morning" Brian said yawning has he trundled himself and his trusty bicycle into the UCOS hub.

"Good morning" Jack said cheerily as he had just spent the last ten minutes in stony silence as Sandra's bad mood from last night was clearly set to stay for the duration.

"How is she" Brian whispered.

"Don't even go there."

"Coffee" Jack asked peering into Sandra's office.

"If you like" she replied not looking up from her computer screen.

Once the coffee had been made Jack handed Sandra her favourite mug, the purple shark mug had been a present from Gerry, as a joke but it meant a lot to her as did Gerry.

"No Gerry?" Jack asked.

"Dunno" Sandra shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"I'm sure he will turn up when he is ready" Jack said.

"He better do, right well there is loads to be done today, I want this case wrapped up pronto, if we can get hold of that Onlsow person and find out if he can provide us with any more information then the case will be heading in the right direction, we only have until the end of the week with this case, Strickland has just forwarded me the rather snotty email he received from Panorama." She explained.

"Okay, hopefully we will get the phone call soon and then if we think it's the same man I can drive down to the Midlands, I'll take Brian with me." Jack said sensing Sandra wasn't going to be very good company today, nor did she look like she wanted any today.

"Cheers, Jack, will you text Gerry for me, find out if he is bothering to come into work today."

"Of course, and Sandra, don't worry about Gerry he will come round."

"I hope so, though I think it is my fault, I should have gone about all this some other way."

"It's not me you should be telling this to."

"Yeah well I have to tell someone as he can't be bothered to turn up for work."

Brian came to join them in Sandra's office "umm Sandra, there is an email from Gerry he doesn't feel too good but will try and come in later if he feels up to it. He also says sorry for last night."

"Brilliant" she scoffed "right come on, let's look over the evidence we have so far while we wait for this telephone call."


	11. Don't Forget

"Onslow don't forget you have to call those people from the police today" Daisy said peering over her Mills and Boon book, to see her vest wearing, bulky husband plonk himself in his armchair and whack the top of the television to turn it on.

"Any breakfast?" he said increasing the volume of the television using the buttons on the front.

"Onslow, Did you hear what I said?" She asked.

"Yes, I will phone 'em once I have had I've had me breakfast" the Scouser replied.

"I suppose you want me to get it for you" Daisy said putting her library book down.

"Ta Dais, can I have a packet of smoky bacon to go with it?"

She went into the kitchen and retrieved a can of beer from the fridge before wrestling with the endless boxes of crisps she had bought the day before yesterday from the cash and carry.

"Here" she said handing them to her husband, nearly tripping up over the dog.

"Cheers" he said patting his lap, inviting the dog to come and sit with him.

Daisy cringed as Onslow let the dog lick the flavour off the handful of crisps before cramming them into his own mouth.

"How's your father this morning?" He asked spraying crisp residue everywhere.

"Quiet, I think those stronger pills are finally taking effect" his wife replied getting back to her book.

"Good, as long as he chasing that Mrs. Sandicliffe again, I had to chase him two miles yesterday, and me legs still hurts now, I haven't done that much exercise in years" he said rubbing his leg.

"I know, it's a long time since you have been physical" Daisy said commenting on her husband's lack of enthusiasm of getting physical in the bedroom.

"I keep telling ya, I've got headache."

"Hadn't you better ring the police" she said quickly changing the subject.

"Can you pass me t'phone" he said, his eyes still glued to the horse racing on T.V.

"No I'm busy, the number's on a card by the phone" she replied.

"Oh nice" her husband moaned, getting the dog to move before he ambled to cupboard which the phone lived on. "Who's number is this?" he asked holding up a pad that was sitting by the dusty, yellow phone which was originally white. The numbers were sticky and there were traces of red nail polish as well as eyelash glue on it, as Rose's gentleman callers always chose to call when she was either doing her nails her adjusting her lashes.

"Oh I think it's the number of our Rose's new gentleman friend in London." She replied.

"Another new one? I thought she went there to see an old boyfriend."

"So did I but she met someone in a bar, apparently he's really nice, she sounded happy when she called, I rang 1471 in case we needed to get in touch with her about father."

"Oh, I tell you something Dais, your Rose has had more new fellas than I've had bags of crisps, where is this number?"

"On the side by the pad"

He threw several battered library books onto the floor as well one of Rose's half a dozen address books, several of her fashion magazines and his own copies of the Racing Post. "Is this Unsolved Crimes squad?"

"That's the one. I better get father some breakfast while you speak to them." She said moving into the kitchen to get her father a bowl of cereal or a slice of toast depending on which of the crockery sets she decided to wash up yesterday.


	12. Thank You Very Much

"Okay, thank you very much sir, I don't suppose you would mind telling us all this at the station, one of us would drive out to you and pick you and your father-in-law up. Thank you sir. And just to clarify you do know a Mrs. Hyacinth Bucket? Yes we know all about the Bouquet thing. Thank you sir, you have been most helpful. See you soon. Bye" Jack said ringing off.

As Sandra emerged from her office, Jack hoped the news of Onlsow's information would cheer his boss up a little.

"Has he called?" Sandra asked putting down the case files.

"He has indeed" the older detective said taking off his spectacles. "He seems to recall a lot of information about the incident and can put his father-in-law at the scene of the crime. He also knows the delightful Mrs. Bucket, she's his sister-in-law."

Sandra smiled at this breakthrough. "Excellent, Jack do you want to go and bring them in, one of us had better stay here in case Gerry 'the wanderer' Standing returns."

"Can do" he said pulling on his jacket.

"What about this Bruce fellow he was with, the one with the swimming pool, sauna and room for a pony" Brain inquired describing in the way his sister-in-law always did.

"The man who likes wearing flamenco frocks? His wife came to collect him as he had taken all her day dresses with him. That's how her father came to be there." Jack explained.

"And this is Violet is the second youngest of the sisters?" Sandra asked.

"That's the one; the only one Mrs. _'Bouquet' _will associate herself with, so long as her husband isn't wearing a dress." Jack clarified.

"I have never met a family as mad as that one" Sandra said with exhaustion of trying to keep up with all their comings and goings.

"Do you want me to pull in Mrs. Bucket for questioning as well? After all she did tell you and I that she didn't know a person who went by Onslow's description and made out she was insulted that we should even suggest it."

Sandra smiled; she wondered how Rose would react to that. "Yeah go on, like you said she did lie to us and that is an offense."

"Will do, come on Brian." Jack said handing him his coat. The northerner took a while to button up his 'lucky coat.'

"Today Brian, if it's not too much trouble" Jack said getting frustrated, it was a long drive and Jack wasn't a fan of long distance driving and endless traffic queues when they came as a package.

"Alright,I haven't got me scarf on yet" he said pulling the worn and well loved AFC Wimbledon scarf off the coat stand and wrapped it around his neck.

"I don't think you will need your scarf."

"I always wear me scarf in the winter months no matter the weather, Jack. It's something I have to do" he explained.

"Come on Brian" Jack called as he held the office door open for Brian, desperate to get a move on.


	13. Back to the Midlands

Luckily for Jack, it didn't take the full two and a half hours he had estimated, to get to the outskirts of Coventry. When he arrived at Onslow and Daisy's he, and even Brian took up their kind offer of a cup of tea and conducted an informal interview with Onslow, while Daisy got her father ready for the 'adventure' she told the elderly man he was going on. This of course, got the barmy old man a bit more excited than Brian or Jack could have anticipated.

This part of the process was relatively easy, it was the fact that they had to return to the Bucket residence and collect Hyacinth, knowing that she was bound to protest, and Jack didn't have the patience for that.

* * *

Jack left Brian in the car, Onslow warned the two men that his father-in-law was prone to getting out of police cars and he needed to be watched at all times.

"Mrs. Bouquet" Jack politely asked, knowing it would go down a lot better than calling her 'Mrs. Bucket'."

"What is it now?" She asked when she saw who had called.

"I am going to have to ask you to accompany me to our station, in London."

"London? I'm sorry I am a very busy woman. I am at the helm of this area's social calendar, I am hosting one of my famous candlelight suppers this evening and I have to spend the whole day preparing for it."

"Mrs Buck-Bouquet, I am not asking you, I am telling you, we need you to come with us and help us with our inquiries" Jack said, doing his best not to let his temper get the better of him.

"But why me?" She asked as she did a touch of worry rang through her shrill voice.

"We have reason to believe you lied to us."

"Me? Lie? Ha, I don't think so. Richard, come and tell his man how honest I am." She called.

Her husband bumbled along to the door.

"Oh hello again" he said smiling politely.

"Hyacinth, what are you doing on the doorstep?"He said turning to face his wife.

"Believe me it is not through choice, this man thinks I have lied to the police, dear" she explained.

"Really?" Richard asked equally as shock as she had been.

"We have reason to believe you failed to tell us about your relationship with a potential witness, or possibly even a culprit" Jack said pointing to the two men she was related to, sat in his car.

"Are you being serious?" She squawked, quickly regretting increasing the decibels, in case any passersby had picked up some residue of her self-incriminating conversation with the retired detective.

"Look, either you can comply or I can arrest you formally-"

"Arrest me? How do you think that would affect my Sheridan? Heavens, a mother in prison, how can you do that to such a sensitive boy?" She said overrating as usual, a trait which had rubbed off on her youngest sister, Rose.

"We shan't be putting you into police custody _Mrs. Bouquet_, we just need you to answer a few questions, believe me it will stand you in good stead."

She turned to look at her husband; a hint of shame was sweeping across her complexion.

"You better go Hyacinth; I'll go round to Daisy's and see if she wants to come with me to London. Make sure you tell them the truth." He pleaded, despite his wife being a huge pain in the backside several times a day; he loved her deeply and didn't want to see her in trouble with the highest authorities.

She didn't reply but simply nodded and timidly followed Jack the car, Hyacinth Bucket had never been so scared before, in all her life.


	14. Back at UCOS

Sandra had spent the hours Jack and Brian had been away tying up loose ends with Violet and Bruce, getting their accounts on what had happened and how the pensioner had come to be at the London bank. She had also debated with herself whether or not it would be useful to the case (and not just for her personal satisfaction) if they should pull Rose in for questioning; after all she was the one who had provided the diary entries. She had also spoken again to the bank manager and two key witnesses, hoping that she could push them towards presenting her with more information.

While the two witnesses just kept repeating their accounts, the bank manager, Mr. Kissington had been most cooperative, once Sandra had pressed him. It turned out he did suffer memory loss and was unable to recall everything that had happened ten years ago at the bank. However, he did admit to being an incompetent manager at that time beacuse he was suffering from severe depression due to the fact he was having long drawn out domestic issues, which would later lead to his memory loss. He confessed, what with all the media attention surrounding him, in light of the Panorama investigation, his depression was spiralling out of control again, and he was once again punishing himself for the errors he made when in charge of the bank.

He admitted that his mind wasn't on the job and he should have alerted staff and police to the crisis that was on his hands. He profoundly apologised but could not provide her with anymore details about the man, other than he was 'insane thinking that there was still a war on.'

* * *

Over in the interview room, Brian took charge of interviewing the elderly man. He tried to coax him out of his trancelike state, but had no success. Even talking to him about the war had no effect on the gentleman. It must be his pills, Brian thought as he tried his hardest to ask him about his history in the forces, his visits to London, showing him the grainy CCTV images captured at the bank. He even tried to gain his confidence by asking about his four daughters, bust still nothing.

"Maybe we ought to have someone he trusts in with him?" Brian suggested as he left the interview room. "Maybe if Mrs. Bouquet sat with him we could get a bit out of him?"

"No Brian, not her, she would only dictate how things were going to be conducted. I think interviewing her alone, is enough. Leave it with me; I think I may know just the person to do this." She said heading to the viewing room to see how Jack was getting on with interviewing Onslow. She was yet to gain the strength to interrogate the nightmarish Mrs. Bucket.


	15. He's Not a Full Ticket

"I am sorry about all this officer, he's never been a full ticket and I know that doesn't make things any better but, well gives you a little insight and explanation of his character." The man may have looked like an intimidating scruff bag but deep down Onslow wasn't as hard as his exterior tough shell, and Jack had been very impressed by the amount of academic words he had brought to the interview table.

"Are you saying it was your father-in-law who went into the bank, and caused the hold up?"

He nodded. "Violet had brought her father with her to London to collect Bruce, you see he has a temper and I think has hit our Violet a few times, she took her dad along so that Bruce wouldn't do any damage. Of course as she doesn't really see much of her father she seems to forget what havoc he takes wi'him, wherever he goes." Onslow explained.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well Violet and her dad met us at the hotel; she made a bit of scene and dragged Bruce into the car, once he had paid for the rooms. Neither of them had noticed me father-in-law had wondered off outside. She drove off very cross and left me as usual to deal with her father. He is quite nimble on his feet for his age, and I'm not very fit so I lost him pretty quickly. I stopped outside a hardware shop for a fag, when I noticed some peculiar activity going on in the bank nearby. Once I had finished me ciggy, I peered through the window. Some old bat screamed when she saw me, causing other people to panic. Their screams clearly spooked my father-in-law and he came running out and down the street, so I chased him again. Eventually I caught up wi'him and we managed to get the last coach home.

"Where did he get his replica rifle and bayonet from?" Jack inquired.

"Oh, he's had his bayonet since I can remember and as for that toy rifle, it just appeared one day. Sometimes we don't even know he's snuck out but as I keep telling Dais you can't keep him prisoner all day, his poor old eyes will grow limpid." He replied, laughing at his own apparent in joke.

"I see, well thank you very much Mr-"

"Please just call me Onslow" the man said wearing a friendly smile.

"Onslow, you have been most helpful." Jack said concluding this part of the afternoon of interrogation.


	16. Like Teenage Lovers

Gerry and Rose had enjoyed a lovely morning walk along the Thames, they didn't do a lot but took advantage of the chance to enjoy the fine company and conversation as they walked along the London's famous river, hand-in-hand and fooling about like teenager lovers. Rose had been right, Gerry needed some space from Sandra and by the time they caught the speedboat to Greenwich he had forgotten all about one Sandra Pullman.

Gerry had kept his word and had prepared Pasta e Fagioli with Green Pesto for their picnic at Greenwich, while Rose got herself ready; perfecting her makeup, hair and deciding which of her new dresses she should wear.

Rose had never had a date as romantic or spontaneous as this, usually she was given a time and a place to meet her married lover, where they would have quick fumble and if he was feeling romantic he would buy her a larger and lime at an awful low boozer nearby. It had been a long time since a bloke had made Rose this happy.

Both of them didn't want the morning to end but after their delightful picnic, which finished with Gerry feeding Rose strawberries and whipped cream, it was time to head back to the station and face the music.

"I'm coming with you" Rose said as they walked to the tube station.

"I keep telling you there is no need" he said lifting his arm up so the bollard that was sat between them wouldn't separate them as they walked hand-in-hand.

"Gerry, this is my fault and besides I think I owe her an apology" Rose reasoned.

"Rose babe, you didn't do anything" he said pulling her into him as a cyclist came tearing past, almost knocking Rose off her feet.

"Well I can't help but think I antagonised her last night and I don't want things to be difficult for you" she smiled.

"Awh aren't you lovely"

"It has been said" she winked.

"Well you should take pride in knowing that you are the bigger, better and much more attractive person" he said kissing her under the tube shelter entrance.

"You want something" she smirked after kissing him back rather too passionately for the likes of fellow commuters, but neither Rose or Gerry cared.

"Mmm you, got a problem with that" he mumbled.

"Maybe if we don't get massacred by Sandra I will show you what I think of that, later" she laughed saucily.

"Well I better make sure we get out alive then" he said picking her up and carrying her down the steps leading to the underground escalators.

"Oh Gerry! What are you doing? Put me down!" Rose exclaimed, beating him with her handbag.

"Make me" he laughed.

"I'm warning you" she said sternly, threatening him with the heel of her shoe, a much more effective weapon than a handbag, any day.

"You said this morning I should be more spontaneous" he replied chuckling. Rose certainly brought out that side of him very well indeed.


	17. Get to Work

Sandra was just about to go and speak with Hyacinth when she bumped into Gerry and Rose on the steps leading down to UCOS' headquarters.

"I might have known you were behind his disappearance" she said, without a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Rose just looked at her and smiled awkwardly, "I suspect you are wondering why I am here" she began.

"Well I doubt you are here to help Gerry with his work" Sandra replied doubting if she was ready to put this to bed once and for all.

"I came to apologise for my behaviour last night, I shouldn't have antagonised you like that. It was very childish of me." Rose did sound genuine and it took a lot for the short-skirted blonde to apologise, but even so Rose wanted Sandra to be the first to say sorry.

"Well that's very good of you but right now I need you to do something for me" Sandra replied, taking her by the elbow and pulling her away from Gerry's surgical grip.

"And why should I do something for you?" Rose snapped, not satisfied with how Sandra had taken her apology.

"Because you see those three interview rooms" Sandra said as if she was talking to a three year old, pointing to the doors that lead to the rooms used for questioning.

Rose nodded and quipped "If you think I'm stupid you ought to think about how you talk to blondes, what with you being closer to platinum than me and at least I bother to touch up my roots, I've seen night time lighter than those roots."

"I bet you have. For your information, _Rose, _behind those doors are members of your family."

"Oh you have to be kidding me, I know you aren't best pleased about me and Rose but did you really have to drag her family into your petty games?" Gerry piped up putting a protective arm around Rose.

"If you had been here, Gerald, you might have known that your _girlfriend's_ father is our prime suspect, her brother-in-law was a witness and her sister has been lying to the police." Sandra said, once again the anger was taking its toll.

"What, that can't be right our Daisy would never lie." Rose cried.

"Not her, Hyacinth." Sandra clarified.

"Hyacinth?! Oh give over, what's going on?" Rose laughed bemused at the prospect of her eldest sister being detained for questioning by the police. That would not sit well she thought.

"Well if you don't believe me, feel free to see for yourself" Sandra said.

"No it's fine, I don't want to put you to any extra trouble" Rose said taking out her compact and powdering her bony cheeks with yet more blusher. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Your father won't tell us anything; we thought a relative might help him feel more comfortable and get him talking" Sandra explained still holding a standoffish pose.

"And what makes you think I would want to help you nick my father?" Rose said folding her arms in fury.

"Your father is in a lot of trouble and things will get a whole lot worse for him, unless he talks" Sandra said fixing her icy blue stare on Rose's much warmer blue gaze.

Rose turned to look at Gerry who just shrugged; he did not want to get caught up in the pair's second showdown which was ironic as it was he that had really caused all this tension between the feisty pair.

"It doesn't look like have much choice doesn't, right where do you want me" she said plumping up her blonde locks.

"That door there, number two. Wait there until I have interviewed your sister." Sandra ordered.

"Good luck" Rose sneered, ensuring she would be the one to have the last word.

Once Rose had been escorted by Brian to the interview room which housed her father, Gerry turned to Sandra. "Guv, can I 'ave a word?"

"That's six, Gerry."

"Ha bloody ha! Sandra, what the hell do you think you are playing at?!" He barked, his words echoing throughout that floor of the station.

"My job Gerry, you should try it sometime."

"I mean how the hell do you know it is Rose's family behind this, she was right you have been checking up on her." He said feeling more than a bit betrayed.

"Only accidently, when Mrs Bucket, sorry 'Bouquet' received a phone call while we were there, it was from her sister Daisy, she rang to say she was worried about Rose who had gone to London to look up an old boyfriend, sound familiar." She smiled.

"And you knew this all along?!"

"Well, what can I say I am a top rate detective, which is more than can be said for you." She replied, sounding and feeling superior.

"Ah, so that's why you kept me out the way when we got to the father's house, so I wouldn't find out you knew" he snarled, giving Sandra a run for her money when it came to being the angriest member of the Met.

"You will thank me in the long run, now if you will excuse me I have to conduct an interview with _your sister-in-law."_

"Jealous" Gerry said as she walked down the corridor, like Rose he didn't like it when Sandra had the last word.


	18. Now Then, Mrs Bucket

"Now then Mrs Bucket" Sandra said sitting down and switching on the tape, undergoing all the formal procedures that came with starting the recording.

"I keep telling you its Bouquet!"

"Whatever, why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie to anyone, honestly this is ridiculous" Hyacinth said, another person close to losing their temper.

"We gave you a description matching that of your brother-in-law, Onslow and you said you know nobody fitting that description. So I will ask you again, why did you lie?"

"Well- I- I- I didn't want people associating me with the likes of Onslow?"

"Why when he's family?"

"You've met him, he doesn't even wear a shirt, I am not the sort of person that wants to be connected with the spaghetti and chips brigade. That does not mean I don't love my family of course, his wife, my sister Daisy is a dear, and a saint to put up with Onslow" Hyacinth stammered.

"That still doesn't explain why you lied to the police, Mrs _Bucket_." Sandra said, pulling a repulsive face which quickly stopped Hyacinth correcting on her surname, again.

"Well because, I wanted to appear respectable and knowing Onslow, how can I be, respectable that is?"

"Do you realise that your father could be in serious trouble?" she asked.

"Oh, you mustn't lock up dear daddy, he wouldn't survive prison. He doesn't mean any harm."

"Even so, he went into a bank with weapons, real or not, and held the manager hostage, scaring the staff and customers. In my book that is an offense."

"I am sorry for lying to you dear and I am so very sorry about daddy, he is very mixed up and a misunderstood soul."

"So I've noticed, right seen as I have nothing more to ask you and the fact your lie didn't actually cover anything I am prepared to let you go, with a caution, do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, of course" Hyacinth quickly replied.

"Good, well you are free to go, Mrs Bucket, I understand your husband and sister have just arrived and are in our office, Mr. Standing, outside will escort you there. Now I have to interview your father and hope your sister can get him to talk to us."

"Thank you, if it is not too much trouble I would like a brief word with Daisy before you begin asking all your questions."

"It is actually your sister Rose, who is with him."

"Rose? What's she doing here; I thought she had come to London to see a gentleman friend."

"Oh she did and he is Mr. Standing, the man who will take you back to the office." Sandra smiled twisting the knife in deeper.

"What? Rose is going out with a police man, here in London?"

"Oh, he's not a police man anymore, he's retired."

"Retired? My Richard was offered early retirement after a lifetime's dedicated and devoted service to the local authority." She said beaming with pride as she filled Sandra in.

"Was he? Well like I said, I need to interview your father now so-"

"You will be careful with him won't you dear? He gets so tried these days, I don't want poor daddy getting worn out."

"I will do my best" Sandra said with relief that one difficult interview was now out of the way.


	19. Oh, Daddy Dearest

Sandra entered the interview room to find all three of the people sat in silence.

"For the benefit of the tape Detective Superintendant Pullman has entered the room" Brian said keeping up with procedure, for the first time in his life.

"Now sir, now that your daughter is here are we going to speak up?" Sandra tried but the old man simply shook his head.

"Oh, come on dad, she just wants to know what you were doing there, I know it looks bad but believe me it will be a whole lot worse if you don't tell 'em." Rose held her father's hand tight and looked deep into his innocent, big brown eyes, hoping to reassure him. Rose had never known her dad to be 'sane', her mother had died when she was still a young already troubled teenager and that had been his downward spiral. Rose had been jealous of Hyacinth, what with her being the eldest of the sisters, she was the only that really remembered him being semi-sane.

"She's right" Sandra said smiling at the pair of them, knowing that if she was cold towards Rose there would be no chance of her prime suspect talking.

"Well tell me, if you won't tell them, come on dad, do it for Rose." She forced out a little smile, she desperately wanted to tell him it would all be okay and he could go home soon, but Rose knew better than to dish out promises she couldn't keep.

"Okay" the elderly man finally said, Rose smiled and Sandra and Brian leaned further forward in their seats.

"Do you remember going to London at all at that time?" Rose tried and her dad nodded.

"Yes" he replied.

"Did you go there with Violet, your daughter on the 5th of March?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, she was angry at Bruce and wanted me to come with her, I had gone to her house a few days before, I don't know why."

"That's all right daddy, just tell me what do you remember" Rose said flashing that dazzling reassuring smile of hers.

"Well it was London, there were invaders, German's" he began to explain.

"Mmm" Rose mumbled, fusing her lips together and widening her eyes as she nodded attentively, she was more than used to hearing his tales of fictional occupied England and how he saved the day.

"What did you do then?" She asked after a little lull in conversation.

"The bank manager was a traitor; he was bringing the German's here."

"What did you do to him father?"

"I tied him up and told everyone else to get down as we were under attack."

"Are you sure he was a traitor?"

"Rosie, I would have staked my reputation and my life on it" he said grabbing her hand, Rose put her free hand on top of his and rubbed it affectionately.

"Then what happened?" She asked carefully.

"Onslow. He appeared in the window, I was meant to be keeping a low profile and it was my job and no one else's, he was going to give me away" he old man said, panic struck his throat as he recalled the version of events through his eyes.

"Oh I am sure he wouldn't have given you away" Rose replied "Onslow may be a swine but he won't have given you away to the enemy" she said playing along, relieved when her father laughed at the jibe she made at her brother-in-law's expense.

"After that I told them I had to go and they could untie the manager and keep an eye on him for me. And that's all I remember."

Rose smiled at the only parent she had really known. "Well done, see that wasn't that hard was it?"

"No."

"Thank you Rose you have been a great help, I will see you out" Sandra said this time her smile was genuine.

"Not at all, but I didn't do it for you mind." Rose said as she rose from the plastic chair.

"For the benefit of the tape Detective Superintendant Pullman is escorting her out of the room" Brian said.

* * *

"Look, I know you and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye but what will happen to father?" Rose asked her eyes were like saucers, full of woe and desperation.

"Well, get your sister to send through his medical records and I will make a note of his past encounters and stress that there was no actual robbery or persons injured, when I come to writing this up. So when it comes to court, I will see there is a more than fair chance he will get off on mental health grounds, it will still mean a criminal record though."

"Oh I think that is the least of his worries, thank you so much for all this" Rose smiled.

"Not at all but I didn't do it for you mind" she joked as Rose tottered back to the main office.

"Oh and Rose?" She called.

"What?" Rose asked spinning around on the tip of her heels.

"If you break Gerry's heart you have me to answer to, understood" she laughed.

"Oh don't worry, that's motivation in itself to keep Gerry happy, I wouldn't like to cross you again, Detective Superintendant Pullman" Rose joked, feeling so much better things between her and Sandra were better as they parted ways, for Gerry's sake more than anyone else's.

"Good because, I am not sure I would like to bump into you in a dark alley, I guess you would know it's me by the state of my roots" she joked, feeling a lot more at ease with Rose.

"Too right, on your income it should be the other way around, you're the one that can afford a decent hairdresser, not me." Rose replied.

"Till the next time" Sandra said watching her disappear into the office before tying up the loose ends in the interview room.


	20. Happy Families?

Sandra let the entourage of people, who were assembled in the office go.

"It's nice to actually see you our Rose, it feels like I haven't seen you for ages" Daisy said taking her father's arm and escorting him the front doors of the station. "Are you coming back with us?" She asked.

"Oh I don't think there will be enough room in the car" Richard said, taking her father's other arm and helping Daisy with him.

"That's okay, it means I get to spend more time with her" Gerry said creeping up behind Rose and wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there" she squealed as he kissed the back of her neck.

Daisy, ever the romantic let out a long "ahhhh" desperately wishing that there was more romance in Onslow.

Whereas her older sister cringed, Hyacinth never had been one for public displays of affection, especially at their time of life.

"You have met all my lot haven't you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I have" Gerry smiled at the motley bunch before him. "Here, take my keys and go make yourself at home, I better offer to finish off here, seen as I was late" he said throwing her his keys and blowing her a kiss.

"See you later" she said blowing a kiss back in return.

"Oh, if you break my little sister's heart you will have me to answer to" Daisy said before leaving.

"I suppose you will have me to answer to as well" Hyacinth said reluctantly.

"Oh well in that case I better look after her, hadn't I" he laughed, though the prospect of Hyacinth gunning for him had him terrified.

"Oh Dais, Gerry's really different he makes me ever so happy" Rose said holding the door open for her sister and father.

"So I see" her sister smiled, walking though, dragging her father along with her. When it came to Rose's relationships Daisy had become somewhat sceptical over the years but Gerry did seem genuine enough to her.

"Oh, let's get a move on" Hyacinth added desperate to get home and return to normal (well normal for them), she still didn't know if anyone had seen her go with the retired policemen this morning and that unnerved her.

Gerry watched the bunch of people leave before he returned to the office.

* * *

"Well thank god that's all over" Jack said sighing with relief.

"It wasn't that bad Jack" Brian said.

"Well at the least the BBC will stop breathing down our necks now" Sandra commented.

"'Ere guv, I am happy to do the paper work if you want to shoot off, I told Rose I would be late home tonight."

"Oh Gerry that is very sweet of you, but go on get home to Wonder Woman, I know you are eager to and I don't have much faith in you actually staying here more than ten minutes after I've gone."

"Are you sure, I am more than happy to stay, _for you_."

"No go, the paperwork will be waiting on your desk for you tomorrow morning."

"Oh guv, you do know how to flatter a person, see you all tomorrow."

"Yes, and don't be late otherwise you will be writing up all cases until the end of the year" she smirked, fastening up her favourite red coat. It was so nice to have made up with Gerry, life would be that bit more bearable for the foreseeable future, at least.

* * *

_**The end! I do hope it was okay please feel free to drop me a review, Gee :) x**_


End file.
